Four Time
by Hanazono Bella
Summary: Gaje ya...  maaf dech...  soalnya ini fanfic pertama aku


Nah.. kalau biasanya justin bieber _One Time_

Tapi kalau di sini _Four Time_

Aku bakalan ngasih tau dech gimana ceritanya

Gini nich… ceritanya

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Four Time

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Anime : Kamichama Karin

Languange : Indonesian

Tittle : Four Time

Chapter 1

_**Normal Pov**_

Di sebuah kerajaan, ada seorang putri cantik yg bernama Karin Hanazono, raja dan ratu Kazuto Kujyo dan Suzuka Kujyo sebagai orang tua Karin, Jendral perkasa Kazune, Himeka putri raja Kirio, Kirika adiknya Kirio tetangga kerajaan Kazuto Kujyo, Jin Kuga anak kerajaan tetangga Kazuto (A/N : read, Kazuto punya 3 kerajaan tetangga), serta Michiru Nishikiori yang merupakan anak kerajaan tetangga Kazuto yang terakhir.

_**Karin Pov**_

Hi... Namaku Karin Hanazono yang sering di sapa dengan sebutan Karin serta Jin yang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan dewi. Aku, Jin dan Michi adalah teman dekat dan Jendral Kazune, ia adalah orang yang selalu melindungiku, jujur sebenanya aku punya sedikit perasaan terhadap Kazune, entah kenapa..? hatiku selalu tertuju padanya. Kerajaan Kazuto Kujyo ayahku, merupakan kerajaan terkuat dari kerajaan lainnya.

_**Normal Pov**_

Dan tanpa panjag lebar, pada suatu hari entah kenapa 3 kerajaan tetangga yang merupakan sahabat baiknya Raja Kazunto itu mengadakan perang besar – besaran

Kazune : " yang mulia, hamba mohon lapor . "

Raja Kazuto : " silahkan " jawabnya dengan lembut.

Kazune : "kerajaan kita di serang yang mulia "

Raja Kazuto : " kalau begitu siapkan 10.000 prajurit "

Kazune : " mohon maaf yang mulia, itu tidak akan cukup "

Raja Kazuto : " kalau begitu siapkan 30.000 prajurit "

Kazune : " mohon maaf sekali lagi yang mulia, itu juga tidak akan cukup "

Raja Kazuto : " memangnya... kerajaan siapa yang menyerang kita?"

Kazune : " hamba mohon engkau jangan terkejut, sebab yang menyerang kerajaan kita adalah..."

Raja Kazune : " kenapa..? ayo lanjutkan "

Kazune :" baik... yang menyerang kerajaan kita adalah ketiga sahabat terbaik yang mulia, yaitu kerajaan Kirio, Kerajaan Kuga, serta Kerajaan Nishikiori "

Raja Kazuto : " apa...!, kenapa..?, merekakan teman baikku, kenapa mereka menyerangku, apa salahku terhadap mereka, sehingga mereka menyerangku secara bersamaan..? " dengan nada kesal.

Raja Kazuto pun melihat keluar jendela, tampak dari kejauhan ratusan ribu prajurit atau lebih tepatnya 500.000 datang untuk menyerang kerajaan Raja Kazuto.

Raja Kazuto : " ya.. ampun..."

Kazune : " yang mulia sebaiknya anda beserta keluarga untuk sementara bersembunyi di tempat persembunyian anda"

Raja Kazuto : "I tu tidak akan aku lakukan "

Kazune : " Kanapa yang mulia..? nyawa yang mulia beserta keluarga kan sangat berharga, biarkanlah kami saja yang bertumpah darah demi kerajaan ini "

Raja Kazuto : " Hal itu tidak akan aku lakukan sebab tanpa kalian pun kerajaan ini tidak akan berarti. Oh... ya..., aku ingin minta satu hal kepadamu "

Kazune : " Apa itu yang mulia...? "

Raja Kazuto : " Tolong kau jaga Karin anakku, karna aku ingin dia selamat dan aku juga ingin berperang"sambil membalikkan badan, yang tadi menghadap jendela kini menatap Kazune

Kazune : " Mohon maaf yang mulia... aku tidak bisa, karna aku harus menjalankan tugasku sebagai Jendral Besar yaitu berperang "

Raja Kazuto : " Ehm... bagaimana ini...?, aku kini yang memohon kepadamu Kazune " tanya nya kebingungan lalu memohon

Tiba - tiba sebuah panah meluncur mengenai kepala Raja Kazuto dari jendela.

Kazune : " yang mulia..."

Raja Kazuto : " jendral Kazune, aku mohon kepadamu tolong jaga putriku Karin "

Kazune : " baik yag mulia... aku akan manjaga Karin semampuku "

dan seketika detak jantung Raja Kazuto pun terhenti.

_**Kazune Pov**_

aku pun berlari menemui Karin yang sedang sibuk menyiram bunga - bunga kesayangannya, ya... begitulah Karin, ia tidak mau kalau bunga - bunga kesayangannya di rawat oleh pembantu kerajaan.

_**Himeka Pov**_

Jujur sebenarnya aku terkejut tentang apa yang ayahku perbuat pada kerajaan Kazuto. aku tidak manyangka kalau ayah ingin balas dendam padanya entah hal apa aku tidak tahu. aku mancoba untuk memberi tahu Karin, tetapi ayahku menyekapku di dalam kamar. aku hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaan.

_**Jin Pov**_

kenapa..? ayahku tega sekali melakukan semua ini... aku sangatlah tidak mau jika dewiku mati gara - gara penyerangan mendadak tersebut, karna jujur aku sangat mencintai dewiku Karin. hanya saja aku tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa, karna istana kediamanku telah di kawal oleh para prajurit kerajaan sehingga aku tidak bisa kemana - mana.

_**Michi Pov**_

Michi : " ayah mau kemana..? "

Raja Nishikiori : " berperang "jawabnya reflek.

seketika ayah meninggalkanku, tak sempat aku bertanya " untuk apa berperang? ". segera ku lihat keluar jendela tampak beratus - ratus ribu prajurit siap untuk berperang. aku tak tahu apa maksud semua ini.

_**Kazune Pov**_

sudah dari kajauhan Karin sudah terlihat melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Karin : " ohayo... Jendral... " sapanya penuh dengan kegembiraan

Kazune : " alah... jangan basa basi lagi.! " kataku dari kejauhan

Karin : " dimana ayahku..?, biasanya ia selalu melihatku menyiram bunga "

Kazune : " ... " aku terdiam

dan sesampainya aku manghampirinya dia bertanya sekai lagi

Karin : " Jendral... mana ayahku...? " tanyanya kesal kepadaku

setelah dia bertanya, aku langsung menarik tangannya

Karin : " hei... apa yang kau lakukan padaku..? "

dia hanya bisa mengikuti langkahku

Karin : " dimana ayahku...? " tanyanya dengan nada tinggi pertanda marah

Karin : " kenapa kau menarik tanganku..?, dan dimana ayahku...? "

Kazune : " kerajaan kita di serang dan ayahmu sudah pergi ke surge " jawabku reflek.

_**Normal Pov**_

Karin pun berbalik arah menuju istana kerajaan, Kazune pun berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Karin, sesampainya Karin di halaman belakang istana tempat bunganya tumbuh. tiba - tiba satu panah lagi meluncur dan sekarang mengenai dada Karin atau lebih tepatnya jantung Karin.

_**Kazune Pov**_

Aku semakin berlari semakin kencang ketika melihat ada sebuah panah mengenai dadanya Karin, sesampainya aku dekatnya , langsung ku rangkul dia dengan penuh kekehawatiran.

_**Normal Pov**_

Kini Karin sedang dalam masa antara hidup dan mati, sesaat sebelum Karin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia sempat melihat kejadian terbunuhnya Kazune oleh seorang prajurit.

_**Karin Pov**_

Dalam masa antara hidup dan matiku, aku sempat melihat seorang prajurit dengan membawa pedangnya hendak menikam Kazune dari belakang, tapi sayangnya Kazune tidak mengetahui itu, ku coba untuk memberi tahunya, akan tetapi tak ada yang bisa ku katakan lagi saat menghadapi malaikat maut ingin menjemputku, dan prajurit tersebut pun menikan Kazune, aku pun meneteskan air mata untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu aku memejamkan kedua mata ku untuk istirahat panjangku.

Dan tiba - tiba saja mata ini ingin terbuka, dan saat mataku terbuka, aku tiba -tiba berada di sebuah tempat yang sering di sebut dengan rumah sakit, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, aku tak ingat apa - apa, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa aku dan apalagi untuk mengingat siapa laki - laki yang sedang tidur untuk menunggu ku siuman, laki - laki iyu pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kazune : " eh... kau sudah siuman "

Karin : " e... eh... maaf.. kamu siapa..? "

Kazune : " jadi kau tidak ingat sama sekali dengan aku ya.. Karin ? "

Karin : ' jadi namaku Karin? ' kataku dalam hati.

**TBC….**

Gaje, jelek  
>ga' apa apa..<p>

Yang penting review my story aja

Ok…(^_^)


End file.
